The New Digimon Emperor
by Shadow Lord
Summary: What will the digidestined do when one of their own is turned into the new Digimon Emperor
1. The New Digimon Emperor Prologe

The New Digimon Emperor

Introduction: The Choice

It is one year after the Digimon Emperor has been defeated, and the Shadow Lord has decided that it is time to choice another. He says to himself, "This time I shall chose one of the digidestined and corrupt him fully." So the Shadow Lord decides that the one he will choice will be one of the original digidestined that defeated Apoclimon. He looked over the information he had on each of them and tried to decide which one to chose. He scans trough the info till he gets to the last and he said "Here is the one I shall chose, and I wonder, will the digidestined be able to fight their own friend and companion." The more he thought about it, the more pleased he became for he knew that turning this digidestined into the digimon emperor will be a great blow to their confidence.

"HAHAHA! Beware digidestined for when I am done your best friend shall become your worst enemy. HAHAHA!"

(Find out who the new Digimon Emperor will be in the next part. Please read and review. P.S. I wonder if you can guess who he is.)


	2. The New Digimon Emperor Part 1

The New Digimon Emperor

Part 1. The recruitment of the new digimon emperor

_ _

"DemiDevimon!" The Shadow Lord yelled, and out of the darkness he came. "You summoned me my master?" Asked DemiDevimon. "Yes I did, it is time to go into the human world and create a new digimon emperor." (Loyal only to me of course.) "So boss who will it be?" asked DemiDevimon. "An old enemy of yours." "Who?" "You'll see. Come its time to leave." The Shadow Lord along with DemiDevimon walked to a nearby computer. "Digiport open!" Then they were sucked through the gate into the human world. When they arrived it was night and they were in the school computer room, less than a mile from their target. "So boss, how are you going to get this human to join you?" Asked demidevimon. "With this." Said the Shadow Lord, showing him a ring shaped like a cobra with a black sapphire in its mouth. "This is the Ring of Darkness, it took me a long time to build it, but this ring shall corrupt my new emperor turning him evil and making him loyal only to me." "Wow boss! So who gets to be the lucky digidestined?" Asked DemiDevimon again. "Come, follow me. It is time we got on with our business." With these words Shadow Lord and demidevimon opened the window and flew out. They flew trough the night sky until they reached a nearby apartment. "This is it demidevimon, the digidestined I have chosen lives here. We shall enter his room trough the window, but first you shall use your Demi Dart on his digimon, but make sure it is filled with a sleeping potion and not poison, I do not want his digimon harmed. I shall also fill the room with Evil Mist so he will not awaken the digidestined. Also once the digimon is unconscious and I have awoken the human you shall use Evil Whisper on him. Once he is hypnotized, you shall tell him to put on the ring, after that our work is done and you can tell him to go back to sleep and let the ring go to work." "That's all we got to do boss?" "That's right demidevimon. But I warn you DO NOT ATTACK HIM OR HIS DIGIMON NO MATTER WHAT!" "Yes boss." Said DemiDevimon fearfully. "Good then let's go." With that both Shadow Lord and demidevimon flew down to a window a few floors down. Once right in front of it Shadow Lord summoned the Evil Mist, then he told demidevimon to go and use his Demi Dart on the digimon. So demidevimon flew over to the window and readied his dart but once he looked up and saw who the digimon was he said "Boss are you sure you got the right window?" "Yes." "But boss, he's my most hated enemy can't I please hurt him?" "Sure you can, that is if you would like to be eaten by Myotismon's bats." "Never mind boss, I'll do my job like you said to" And with that he let fly his dart and hid behind the wall. Inside, the dart hit home and injected the sleeping potion and then disappeared. The digimon woke up with a yelp and said, "Owe! What was that?" He looked at himself and didn't see anything so he decided that it must had been a dream and went back to sleep. Outside, once the digimon was deep asleep he said, "Perfect! Now its time for stage two demidevimon." With that they entered the room, "Demidevimon, you know what to do, get into position I'm about to wake him up." I'm ready boss." "Ok here we go." With these words he woke up the human and jumped back. The digidestined opened his eyes and jumped out of bed and shouted, "Who are you!" Shadow Lord responded by saying, "Now demidevimon." "Right master. Evil Whisper!" DemiDevimon used his Evil Whisper attack and hypnotized the human. "Right, Now tell him to take the ring and put it on." Demidevimon did as he was commanded, and the digidestined took the ring from Shadow Lords hand and put it on. "It is done, tell him to go asleep and let us leave." The Shadow Lord commanded. So the digidestined went back to sleep and Shadow Lord and demidevimon left.

Find out the plans the Shadow Lord has for the new digimon emperor in the next part. 

Please read and review.


	3. The New Digimon Emperor Part 2

The New Digimon Emperor

Part 2: The Emperor's new clothes

_ _

# Shadow Lord and Devidevimon did not speak until they had reached the roof of the apartment. "So boss are you sure that ring will be able to corrupt this digidestined?" asked demidevimon. "Yes I am sure demidevimon, the Ring of Darkness can corrupt anything and when it has finished he shall be ours. But for now we must return to the digital world." With that they head back to the school's computer lab and opened a portal back to the digital world. Once they exited the portal Shadow Lord ordered demidevimon to send out the scouts in the morning so they can keep an eye on his new servant to be. While this was taking place the Ring of Darkness was going about it's business, it had managed to install into him a seed of evil, which will over time cause to take root and eventually flower into true evil and hatred. It will also force onto him a sense of loyalty toward his one and only master the Shadow Lord. The ring is also a sentient entity which will hide it self from view and protect it's bearer from harm. To the other digidestined it shall appear as a plain ordinary ring, while to its bearer it shall seem to be a friend who he can trust. Morning, as the newly chosen emperor got up and prepared to go to school he had an urge that instead of going to school that he should go to the digital world. He fought this urge for a while but in the end the urge won and he went to the digital world. As he exited the portal the ring took over and guided him to an area in the digiworld known as the dead zone, it was called this because only those who had the permission of the Shadow Lord could enter it. The dead zone was the home to an ancient source of evil power it was this power that had corrupted ken's digivice and turned him evil. It was to this source of power known as the Dark Pool that the ring led him to. Once he was there the ring told him to place his digivice into the Dark Pool, which he did, and like ken's it turned black, next it told him to call upon his Dark Armor. So he took his digivice and said "Dark Armor Energize!" and with a flash of dark energy where once stood the digidestined now stood someone who looked a lot like Devimon. He said, "I am the Digimon Emperor and no one shall stand in my way!" Once he saw this, the Shadow Lord was pleased and opened a portal to that area. "Welcome my new Digimon Emperor, it is time for you to meet your creator and master. I am the Shadow Lord, supreme ruler of all things that are evil and you are mine." "Greetings Shadow Lord I shall obey you, as long as I get to be the one who destroys the digidestined." Said the Digimon Emperor. "That you shall, but for now you are to pretend to still be one of them until I tell you it is time for them to know who you are. But that is for later. Today you have another assignment, today when they enter the digital world you shall make your appearance, and attack them." "But how I don't have an army of captured slaves at my biding yet?" Asked the Digimon Emperor. "Unlike the person before you, I shall give you a special attack so you can defend your self." "What is this special attack?" "It is called Nightmare Syndrome, it shall cause your enemies to experience their most terrifying nightmares to the tenth power." "Cool! So how do I use this attack?" "Why you use you ring of course, it shall defend you from your enemies, so don't lose it." "Yes master." "Now it is time to return to the human world, so the others wont suspect a thing, I shall call you when it is time." With that both the new Digimon Emperor and the Shadow Lord left, the emperor to earth and the Shadow Lord home.

# Find out in the next part how the digdestined handle their battle with the emperor.

P.S. Please read and review. Hope you are enjoying this series.


	4. The New Digimon Emperor Part 3

The New Digimon Emperor

Part 3: The emperor revealed at last

_ _

"I think it is time for my servant to make his presence known to the digidestined." Thought the Shadow Lord to him self. So he called for demidevimon."You rang boss?" "Yes demidevimon, I want you to go to earth and tell my servant that the time for him to face the digidestined has arrived at last, but tell him to go along with them that way it will be a total surprise to them.""Right boss." With that demidevimon went through the portal to earth. He found himself like before in the computer lab, the only problem is that it is day and he has to be a lot more cautious than before. So he decided that he would use the ventilation system to move around the school unseen. So into the vents he went, and when he was like five feet down the air-conditioning came on, so all the while he was in the vents looking for the emperor he felt like he was going to freeze. Finally he came to another classroom and when he looked out he saw that this was the right one, the digimon emperor was in there along with two other digidestined. Demidevimon thought to himself, "Now how do I get in contact with him?" Then suddenly it came to him; "I will just leave a note for him signed with the masters seal." So demidevimon quickly ran back through the vents back to the computer room and got some paper and wrote, "Digimon Emperor your master wishes to speak with you whenever possible. Signed Demidevimon." Then demidevimon used his power to leave a mark that looks like a black sun. He then sealed it with the same mark and addressed it to the emperor. He then went back into the vents and back to the classroom. Once there he looked trough the vent to make sure that no one was looking, when he saw that no one was looking he slipped the letter through the vent and onto the floor. With that done he waited and watched hoping that he would find the letter or at least that someone will give it to him. Now as luck would have it the person that sits near the vent saw the letter and whom it was addressed to and told the person beside her to pass it to him. So it was passed from one person to another until it was passed to Kari who sits in the next desk over. She whispered to him, "Hey TK this is for you." With that she gave the letter to him. As soon as he saw the seal he knew who it was from, so he placed it into his pocket to read later in private. When Kari saw this she asked, "Hey TK aren't you going to read it?" "I will later." Said TK. When demidevimon saw this he was exceedingly happy, for he had accomplished his mission here on earth. So he decided it was time to leave, as he traveled through the vents back to the computer room he taught to himself, "I hope the digidestined don't give him a lot of trouble about the letter." Then he was back in the computer room, he moved to the nearest computer and opened a portal back to the digital world. Once he was back in the base a bakamon came up to him and told him the master wanted him urgently. So demidevimon followed the bakamon to the throne room, where his master was waiting for him. "Well demidevimon did you get in touch with him?" Asked the Shadow Lord. "Yes boss I sent him a sealed letter telling him you wanted to se him at the earliest convenience." Stated demidevimon. "You what!" Demanded the Shadow Lord. "I slipped him a letter telling him to come see you." "Idiot! What if the other digidestined read that letter?" "Don't worry boss I sealed the letter with dark energy and your seal."

"Well at least you were smart enough to do that. But if the digidestined find out about him before it is time I shall feed you to my pet bats." While demidevimon was giving his report to his master, the Digimon Emperor was thinking, "Finally I shall be to destroy these idiots!" At the same time he was thinking this Kari was wondering whom that letter was sent from, for she was getting a bad feeling about it. "I hope it's just a letter from a friend, but I don't think so, I have a feeling that it is something very bad for it seams to give off a malice all on its own." Kari thought to herself. As soon as class was over TK went to the library to read the letter, right before he going to break the seal Kari and Davis came up to him. "Great just what I need the digi-idiots!" Thought TK to himself. "Hey TL." Said Davis. "So what's in the letter, a message from your girlfriend?" "Not that it's any of your business but no." Answered TK. "Then what is it?" "None of your business!" "Shut up Davis!" Said Kari. "If TK doesn't want to tell you then he won't." With that Davis walked away, once he was gone Kari asked, "So what is it?" "The same answer I gave Davis applies to you too." Said TK. "Well fine then, don't expect me to ask again." Said Kari angrily, and with that she left as well. "About time!" Said TK to himself. With that he broke the seal and read the letter. After he had read it, he decided he would go right now while everyone was still at lunch. So he made his way to the computer room undetected and opened a portal to his master's base, once there he proceeded to the throne room to ask his master what his orders were. "You shall go with the digidestined into the digital world and when I telepathically tell you when the time is right you will attack the digidestined with the powers I have given you." "As you command master." Said TK. With that he returned to the earth, happy that he would be able to finally attack the digidestined.

Part 4 coming soon. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! 


	5. The New Digimon Emperor Part 4

# The New Digimon Emperor

## Part 4: The first battle

_ _

As soon as he exited the gateway back on earth, he checked the time, and to his relief only five minuets had gone by. With that done he proceeded to his next class with four minuets to spare, so he sat down and planned how he would destroy the digidestined for his master. He had already thought up several good ideas when the bell for the next period rang. "Ah time to pretend I'm a nice guy to those idiots who will be coming in soon." He thought to himself. And with that Davis, Kari, and Yolie came in. "Hey TK." Said Yolie. "Hi." "What's wrong with you two?" Asked Yolie to Kari and Davis. "Nothing." They both responded. Before Yolie could ask anything else the teacher came in and class started. When the bell for the next period rang TK got up and proceeded to his next class without talking to anyone. Back in the last class Yolie was asking Kari what was wrong with TK. "I don't know, but earlier today he received a letter from someone and he wouldn't tell us what it was about." Is that all! The way you two were going on I would had thought it was something important, he probably didn't tell you what it was about because it could had been something personal." "I don't think so I felt that there was something wrong with that letter, it practically radiated malice." "I think you are just overreacting." "Maybe so, but I don't think so." "What ever. We had better get on to our next class if we don't want to be late." By the time they got to there next class most of the other students where there, TK not wanting to have to listen to them had moved to the back of the class where he could be left alone, seeing this the digidestined went to there normal seats and sat down. Before they could start up a conversation about TK the teacher came in and class began. When the bell to go home finally rang TK was anxious to go to the Digiworld so he could finally destroy the digidestined once and for all. He walked down the hallway to the computer lab, when he walked in Patamon came flying over to him and asked. "Where are the others?" "They had to run home to get their digimon, but that doesn't matter right now since we're going on without them." "What? Why?" "Because I said so." With that he went to the computer and said, Digiportal Open! With that they where sucked into the Digiworld, as soon as he exited the portal he told Patamon to armor digivolved to Pegasusmon. He got on Pegasusmon and gave him directions to his secret base.


End file.
